Osiria Rose
by TheWordsPlease
Summary: Hello, this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh! This is a story converted from a role play that me and my friend are still in the middle of! This is not following the canon story what so is is a slice of life as Ruby and Weiss discover there feelings for one another and how to tell the other person. Read as they go on adventures and get into trouble!
1. Chapter 1 No Peeking!

**Hello everyone, this is my first story so bare with me. This story is a rp that i did with my friend so just keep that in mind as you read through it. I'll try to upload as much as possible and for now the name of the story will be a place holder...maybe. It will be a third person story as well. As a side note, italics mean the thoughts. This is a whiterose story if you didn't know already Lets get started shall we...**

It was a Saturday morning, Ruby slowly awakes from a dream of cookies.

Ruby: "mmm cookies...I should probably ***** Ruby yawns* get up now.."

Weiss: "It's about time you got up." Ruby jumps a little and says: "AGH WEISS!" Weiss: "What is it!?" she asks a little startled.

Ruby: "You scared me I didn't think you would be up yet."

Ruby looks over at the other bunkbed and sees it empty. Ruby: "Hey did you see Yang or Blake?"

Weiss: "Hmm they left early this morning, Yang said something about showing Blake a club or something like that." Ruby shrugs. Ruby: "Oh... typical Yang...hey...am I the only one that notices something going on between them?" Weiss chuckles and says: "You aren't the only one, but it's non of my business."

Ruby jumps down from her bunk and looks at Weiss and says: "Oh come on, you can't say you aren't at least a little curious!" Weiss: "Maybe...but I respect people's privacy." As she says this she looks prideful of herself, and Ruby giggles. Ruby: "Right...well i'm gonna go get cleaned up. Um i'm heading into Vale today...would you like to come?"

Weiss: "Hmm I could squeeze it into my schedule... Why are you heading towards Vale?"

"I need more ammo for my sweetheart!"

Weiss: "You're already out of ammo?! What did you waste it all on?"

Ruby mumbles: "I was trying to see how many pancakes I could shoot out of Nora's mouth before they went on that mission." Weiss just stares at Ruby.

Ruby starts to blush a little and says: "W-what!? The pancakes weren't even that good!" Weiss shakes her head and Ruby says: "Just get dressed."

As Ruby walks to the bathroom Weiss says: "Don't shoot anymore pancakes while you're at it!" Ruby: "Ha funny.' Ruby mumbles as she walks into the bathroom: "I don't even have any ammo if I wanted too." Ruby closes the bathroom door, Weiss sees her go in and thinks: " _Hmm now to wear something nice."_

She walks up to the closet and takes out Snowpea. " _Hmm I haven't worn this in awhile."_ Ruby starts to comb her hair and thinks to herself: " _I...I wish I could just tell her...maybe today while we're out and then we could meet up with Yang, I'll have to call her t- oh wait i left my scroll on the dresser."_ Ruby then walks up to the bathroom door.

Weiss takes off her nightgown and thinks: " _Hmm or maybe I could wear something else..."_ Weiss pauses to think and as she's thinking Ruby opens the door and steps out. Ruby blushes and freezes like a deer in head lights. Ruby: "Uhh I umm..." Weiss looks behind her and her face starts to turn red as she says: "R-Ruby!"

Ruby just stands there, stares and says: "I'm...s-sorry..." Weiss: "C-close the door you d-dolt!"

Ruby: "S-sorry! I need my scroll!" Ruby covers her eyes and starts to run towards her bed, but she trips and falls. Ruby: "Owww." Weiss rushes to put her outfit : "Are you alright?"

"Yes...no...can I open my eyes?" Weiss finishes putting Snowpea on and says: "Yes, now you can." Ruby opens her eyes and is a bit disappointed when Weiss has her top on and says: "S-sorry Weiss." Weiss walks over and helps Ruby up.

Weiss seems a bit rattled and says: "It's alright...but next time a warning of sorts!" Ruby: "I didn't think you would be getting undressed that fast!" Weiss: "And I wasn't expecting you to burst out of the bathroom either."

Ruby: "Tue shay...that's the word right?" Weiss just looks at Ruby and says: "It's touche' Ruby...touche'." Ruby laughs nervously and says: "Oh...right..." Weiss: "Well...this was...something." Ruby: "Well...I'll just go back to the bathroom then.."

Ruby walks back into the bathroom. Weiss watches Ruby walk back into the bathroom and thinks: " _All I need to put on is the leggings_." As Ruby walks back up to the sink she thinks: " _Oh crap, I still need my scroll!"_

Weiss looks at the bathroom door and thinks: " _I doubt she'll burst through the door again."_ Weiss lifts up her legs and takes off her pajama bottoms, as she does this Ruby bursts through the door for a second time that day. She stares at Weiss and just blushes.

Weiss looks at Ruby and says: "Are you s-" Weiss loses her balance and falls over. Ruby uses her semblance to run over and catch Weiss before she hits the ground. Weiss: "Thanks...You dolt! Why did you burst from the bathroom again!?"

Ruby flinches a bit from Weiss' yelling but still holds her and says: "I-I d-didn't get my scroll when I came out here last..." Weiss face is red and she says: You know you can drop me now right?"

Ruby blushes and says: "Oh...right..." Ruby holds Weiss for a bit more before she gently puts her down. Ruby: "I um...l-like your outfit...so far..." Weiss looks at Ruby with an annoyed but blushing face. Weiss: "Let me change! And no more bursting from the bathroom!"

Ruby: S-sorry "Weiss!" Ruby grabs her scroll and says: "It won't happen again!" Weiss harshly says: "It better not!" Ruby looks sad and stares at the floor then says: "I said sorry" Weiss realizes how she sounded and says: "It's alright Ruby.." Ruby:"O-okay...sorry again" Ruby then walks back into the bathroom.

Weiss looks at Ruby leaving and thinks: " _I was a bit harsh..."_

Ruby closes the door and starts brushing her teeth. Ruby: " _She was a little mean...maybe she doesn't feel the same...she did look good tho- no bad Ruby!"_ Weiss finishes getting dressed and thinks: " _I'll apologize to her later on...She has fast reflexes to catch me like that..."_

Ruby finishes brushing her teeth then she knocks on the door. Ruby: "Hey Weiss, can I come out?"

Weiss: "Yes! You can come out now!" Ruby opens the door with her eyes closed just in case. Weiss: "Wait no i'm not finished!" Ruby opens her eyes a bit and says: "W-what?"

Weiss walks up to Ruby and flicks her forehead with her finger and says: "You're lucky I finished dressing. Just wanted to see if you would've peeked once more."

Ruby tries to lie and say: "Well I didn't!"

Weiss: "You're such a bad liar." Ruby blushes and says: "W-what?!" Weiss laughs a bit and says: "You heard me...Now are we going to Vale or are you going to try to peek some more?"

Ruby completely ignores Weiss' question and says: "Yea I need to get dressed though. Don't you try to peek!" Ruby points a finger at Weiss.

Weiss: "Oh right like i'm the one bursting through doors and staring at people dressing!" Ruby: "I don't know Weiss, you have been acting differently lately" Ruby says that in a sarcastic tone.

Weiss also speaks sarcastically: "Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

Ruby starts to count on her fingers as she goes down the list: "Hmm, well let's see here...first you didn't wake me up like you normally do, then you "slip and fall" and need me to catch you, you have been a lot nicer recently, hmmmm the list just keeps going and going..."

Weiss: "Oh no, you got me! Because who wouldn't just fall when someone just bursts through the door and you're standing on one leg!" Ruby looks at Weiss and says: "True shey." Weiss just face palms. Ruby looks confused and asks: "what?"

Weiss: "Nothing...Go get dressed while I freshen up!" Weiss starts walking towards the bathroom and Ruby says: "Don't peek!" Weiss just smirks and says: "Of course not!" Weiss walks into the bathroom and starts brushing her teeth.

Ruby stares at the door for a bit waiting to see if Weiss will come out. After a couple of seconds Ruby uses her semblance to take her shirt off an put her combat skirt on.

Ruby thinks : " _Hmmm i doubt she'll come out when i'm putting on pants, that would just be crazy!"_

Ruby takes off her pants and as soon as she does Weiss opens the door and says; "Whoops I forgot my scroll!"

Ruby looks at her and says: "Ha! I knew you would peek!"

Just then Ruby realized she only had her panties on at the moment and covers up while blushing. Ruby: "EEPPP" Weiss smirks, walks over to the dresser and grabs her scroll and says: "Revenge at its finest..."

Weiss begins to walk back towards the bathroom. Ruby blushes a deep red that would put her cloak to shame and she says: "I d-did it on accident!"

Weiss: "Sureeee you did." Weiss walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

"I D-DID!"

Ruby then talks to herself: "Stupid Weiss thinks she knows everything...with that cute outfit...and cute voice..and cute underw- no bad Ruby!" Ruby puts on her leggings.

Weiss is standing in front of the mirror, brushing her teeth and smiling a bit: " _That got her and her face was priceless."_ Weiss chuckles a bit. " _And how she was when i walked out..."_

Ruby knocks on the bathroom door and says: "You almost ready Weiss? I would like to stop at the cafeteria to get some food before we go!"

As Ruby was talking Weiss finished brushing her teeth and the opened the door and said: "Yes i'm ready to go."

"Yay, hopefully they have pancakes."

"Just be sure not to shoot them and we will."

Ruby pouts and says: "It was one time!"

Ruby opens the door to the dorm and waits for Weiss to walk out. Weiss walks out and says thanks.

Ruby: "No problem Weissy! Now let's go get those pancakes! Ruby closes the door and they both start walking towards the cafeteria.

 **Well there was chapter 1, thank you all for reading and please excuse any grammar errors, i was up at till 12:55 am writing this XD.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cafeteria Time

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter two! I'm not writing this in the middle of the night so there should be less errors! Lets get on to chapter two!**

Weiss: "Hopefully the line isn't too big once we get there."

Weiss and Ruby were on there way to the cafeteria to get breakfast before they went into Vale. "Yea me too, I want to get into Vale before the Bullheads get crowded." As the partners are walking Ruby gets a little closer to Weiss.

"Right and with it being the weekend and all the sooner we get there the better."

"Yup I agree, hopefully the ammo shop i usually go to isn't out of...ammo."

Weiss laughs a bit and says: "Now that would be ironic, an ammo shop that is out of ammo."

"Yea i guess it would be."

The two girls share a laugh as they walk into the cafeteria. Weiss looks at the lunch line and says: "Well the line isn't as big as last time."

"Thankfully!" The white and red duo step in line. Ruby: "Hopefully it starts mov- oh never mind."

"Spoke too soon."

Weiss then notices a poster on the wall and says: "Hey would you look at that."

Ruby looks around and says: "What, what is it?"

"I think it says a Festival dance?"

"Huh...yea in a couple of weeks... that would be nice to go to...but...I don't have a date." As Ruby says this she looks sad and embarrassed. Weiss looks at her and says: "I'm on the same boat as you are, but hey, we got a couple of weeks before it happens so don't stress about it."

"Yea..." Ruby looks at Weiss as she says this then turns away quickly before Weiss notices.

Ruby: "H-hey look, time to get our food!"

"Finally, i'm starving!"

"Yesss PANCAKES!" Ruby looks across all of the food and something catches her eye. "COOKIES!"

Weiss looks at Ruby and raises an eyebrow, then looks at all the food until she finds what she's looking for. "Ah, nice fresh salad."

Ruby scoffs and says: "You're so boring! Didn't Jaune just try salad last week and puke...again."

Ruby shivers then giggles as Weiss grabs a plate of salad and says: "And you're so childish, also don't remind me of that."

Weiss then shivers a bit as well. Ruby looks offended and says: "I'm not childish!" Ruby grabs a plate full of pancakes and cookies.

"Well don't say i'm boring then." Weiss walks away with her plate and Ruby mumbles: "I'm not childish..." Ruby then follows Weiss over to the lunch table. Weiss sits down to eat and Ruby sits in front of her and looks sad as well as angry.

Weiss looks at Ruby and says: "What?"

Ruby starts playing with her food and is so lost in thought that she didn't even hear Weiss speak. Weiss looks at Ruby worriedly and asks: "Hey Ruby?"

Ruby looks startled and says: "Huh what?!"

"Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Was it what I said earlier, about you being childish?"

Ruby lies and says: "N-no, i'm just worried about the dance is all."

"It's like I said Ruby, it's a couple of weeks away so don't sweat it."

Ruby starts eating and says: "Yea...I guess." Weiss is halfway through her salad already and says: "Gotta love fresh meals."

"Mmmm agreed!" Ruby then starts to shovel food into her mouth. "Ths is gret Wes!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ruby."

"Na it fne." As she says this Ruby starts choking.

"Drink something!"

Ruby starts coughing loudly and Weiss says: "Crap" Then stands up and gets behind Ruby and starts squeezing her. Ruby finally swallows her food and blushes at how close Weiss is to her. Ruby is still breathing heavily and and Weiss asks: "Are you alright!?"

Ruby waves her hand and then says: "Y-yea" She coughs and continues: "I'm alright" She takes a sip from her carton of milk and says thanks to Weiss. Weiss sits back down in her seat. Weiss: "Yep... Learn your lesson?" Ruby looks down and says: "...maybe"

" I'm just joking Ruby...be careful next time though."

"Oh I didn't know Weiss Queen was able to make a joke." Ruby tries to hold in her laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha" Weiss looks at Ruby then starts to eat. Ruby then starts giggling and Weiss thinks: " _She's just so cute"_

Ruby begins to finish her food at a much slower pace and asks: "So...Weiss, do you need anything while we're in Vale?"

"Not anything in particular."

" _Ohh i have a great idea hehehe._ Okay so um w-" Ruby starts to fake choking.

Weiss: "Ruby!" She then stands up and Ruby starts laughing.

"aww I didn't know you cared so much!"

Weiss slowly sits down giving Ruby a look and says: "Next time i'm letting you choke." Ruby pouts and then goes to apologize: "I'm sorry Weiss! I'll make it up to you!" Ruby then thinks: " _Darn, I should have let her try to help me by squeezing me again"_

Weiss ignores Ruby and finishes her salad in silence. Ruby gets nervous and says: "W-Weiss, come on...i'm sorry, it was a stupid joke."

"Whatever" Weiss then stands up and grabs her plate, then starts walking towards the trash can.

" _Maybe I am childish..."_ Ruby stands up and follows Weiss. "Weiss wait!"

Weiss throws her plate turns around and glares at Ruby. "What!?"

Ruby throws her plate away and gives Weiss a hug. "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to do that."

Weiss pauses a bit then says: "It's alright..." She then thinks: " _I really did show how much I cared"_

Ruby hugs Weiss tighter and says: "Mmm she smells nice..." Weiss looks down at Ruby and blushes.

"Thanks?" Ruby's eyes widen and she steps back. Ruby: "Uhh I umm" Ruby then begins to blush. Weiss raises an eyebrow and Ruby says: "I uhh d-didn't no I wanted umm I uhh Sorry!"

Ruby starts rambling and Weiss asks: "Are you alright?"

Ruby blushes harder and says: "Y-yea totally fine, never better!"

Weiss laughs a bit then says: "Careful, don't want you to have color of your cloak now!"

Ruby blushes harder and turns away from Weiss and says: "C-can we just g-go now?"

"Lead the way leader"

"Of course Wiessy, someone has to show you the way!" Ruby starts to walk out of the cafeteria. Weiss shakes her head a bit and follows her.

"So did you enjoy your...salad?" Ruby then makes a puking noise.

"It was quite delicious, thank you very much!"

"You're very welcome!" Weiss rolls her eyes and a bit of an awkward silence befalls the two.

"Couldn't you just have I don't know a mail man ship you the ammo? Saves the trip going all the way into Vale just for ammo."

"Well yea...but now I have something to do all day...and I can spend it with my partner!" Ruby gently bumps Weiss.

Weiss smiles a bit and says: "Okay, good point."

Ruby giggles a bit and then says: "Well here are the Bullheads, lets go!" Ruby hops onto the Bullhead and Weiss is right behind her. As they fly over to Vale Weiss says: "The view sure looks amazing."

Ruby looks over at Weiss and says: "Yes...yes it is." Ruby smiles to herself then looks back out the window.

 **Well there is chapter two! Sorry it was kind of short. I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded sadly, hopefully soon! Well until then see ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3 Vale Time!

**Helllooo everyone, welcome to chapter three, it's a bit of a long one! Sorry for the wait, and the characters may be a bit OOC at times. Also some more fluff in this so lets get to it shall we.**

Weiss and Ruby step off the Bullhead and into Vale. Ruby: "Ahh that was a nice flight."

"Pretty long if you ask me."

Ruby smiles and says: "Well yea...but I...got to spend it with you!"

Weiss smiles a bit and says: "Well in that case the flight was worth it."

Ruby blushes and giggles."C-come on, the store is a couple of blocks from here!"

Ruby starts walking in the direction of the shop. Weiss: "Lead the way leader."

Weiss follows Ruby. As the two walk along the streets Ruby spots a cafe. "Hmm that flight was kind of long...i'm getting hungry, do you think we could stop at that cafe on the way back?"

Weiss pauses a bit and then says: "Hmmmm sure, it wouldn't hurt to do that."

"Yay! Come on the shop is just a little further!"

The duo keep walking for a couple of blocks. "Well I hope you learned to not waste all your ammo on...shooting pancakes.." Ruby starts walking backwards so she can talk face to face with Weiss as she walks.

"Hey! I wanted to give Nora something to remember us by while shes gone!"

"Like?"

"A fun time, that's what!"

" Right...fun.."

As the two get close to the shop, Ruby says: "It was fun! Well we're almost to the shop."

Weiss walks a bit ahead of Ruby and says: "Wasn't as far as I thought it would be."

"Hey Weiss slow do-" Ruby goes to turn around but trips on her feet and falls, as she falls Weiss goes to catch her but Ruby slams right into her knocking them both down. As Ruby fell towards Weiss, Weiss instinctively puts her hands out in front of her. Before they hit the ground ruby puts her hands out to brace the fall and they both hit the ground, Ruby on top of Weiss.

"Ooof! Ruby! Get off me!"

Ruby blushes really hard and says: "Umm W-Weiss...y-your hand is...umm.." Ruby looks down at her chest. Weiss looks at where her hands are.

"oh...um.." Weiss quickly removes her hand and says: "I'm...sorry.."

Ruby falls right onto Weiss's chest because Weiss's hands where the only thing keeping her up. Ruby lifts her head and smirks.

"Y-you could at least buy me a d-drink first."

Weiss turns completely red and says: "Ruby you dunce! Get o-off me!"

"S-sorry Weiss! I d-didn't mean to trip..." Ruby then thinks: " _Her lips are so close..."_

"Well can you at least get off of me!?"

Ruby blushes: "R-right..." She hesitates and the stands, offering her hand to Weiss. Weiss looks at her hand for a moment and the she takes it.

"Next time, watch where you're going!"

"R-right, sorry again!" Ruby thinks: " _Her hand is so soft"_ With out realizing it Ruby continues to hold Weiss's hand.

Weiss looks at Ruby and then raises an eyebrow: "You can let go now."

Ruby's eyes widen and she blushes. "Oh s-sorry!"

She sadly and slowly lets go of Weiss's looks at Ruby a bit weirdly and thinks: " _She's been acting a bit strange today.."_

" _TELL HER."_

Ruby walks up to the door of the shop door and holds it open for Weiss. "H-here we are."

Weiss walks in and says: "So this so is what an ammo shop looks like."

"You've...never been in one before?"Ruby follows Weiss into the store.

"No I normally don't use ammo with well considering my weapon and all."

"Oh right...have you considered adding a gun to it?"

"No I like it exactly the way it is!"

Ruby pouts a bit then says: "Well just have a look around, I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright..." Weiss walks around the store for a bit while Ruby goes to get her ammo.

After about 5 minutes Ruby walks back to Weiss with her ammo in a bag and ready to go.

"Well that was quick."

"Well i'm always quick!" Ruby smiles and she does a little pose.

Weiss, with a sassy voice, says: "Mhmm wasn't quick enough to not fall on me."

Ruby pouts and says: "That was an accident!"

"Hmmm... Well we should get going, was that all you needed?"

"Yup!" Ruby's stomach growls loudly. "Hehe i'm hungry though." Ruby looks embarrassed and Weiss laughs a bit.

"Quite the growl."

Ruby blushes and tries to hide her face in her cloak. "H-hey it's not my fault."

"Let's go before your stomach growls loud enough that the whole city would hear it!"

"S-shut up!" Ruby quickly turns around and walks to the door. Weiss laughs a bit more and then says: "Hey wait up!"

Weiss follows Ruby to the door. "No, you're just gonna keep making fun of me!"

"Ok ok, I won't make anymore remarks...*mumbles* for now..." Ruby pulls her hood off but her face is still red.

"f-fine.." Ruby holds the door open for Weiss.

"Thank you." Weiss tries her best not to make a remark. Ruby sees Weiss's face and sighs. "...just say it"

"Say what?"

Weiss tries to put on a poker face.

"Weiss I can see your face right now, just say it."

"With a face that red you wouldn't even need a cloak to be called red riding hood."

Ruby walks out the door. "Hey you said I could say it!" Weiss follows Ruby, and sees Ruby pull her hood up and just keep walking.

"Ruby come on!" Ruby ignores Weiss. Weiss walks up to Ruby and puts a hand on her shoulder stopping her walk. "You can't ignore me forever"

Ruby sobs a little bit and says: "...j-just because I told you to sat it...doesn't mean I w-wanted to hear i-it..."

Weiss smile begins to fade away. "it was a childish remark I know...I didn't think it would have made you like this..."

"I-it's just that this cloak...it belonged to my mom.."

"Oh...i'm sorry..I-I didn't know..."

Ruby slyly wipes a tear away and says: "Y-yea it's f-fine, lets just um g-go get some food."

Weiss looks down a bit and thinks: " _Great job you just upset your team leader...great partner I am..."_ Weiss: "Alright..."

The White and Red partners walk in silence. Weiss looks over at Ruby genuinely worried but then looks ahead. Ruby looks up at Weiss and sees how distraught she is, Ruby then pulls Weiss into a one armed hug as they walk. Weiss embraces the gesture and then says: "Sorry for that remark once again... Was childish of me to be saying remarks like that.."

"It's f-fine... I'm sorry for overreacting..i'm just...sensitive about the cloak...that's why i wear it everywhere except to sleep...though I did try that once..."

"I completely understand.." Weiss pauses a bit then continues: "It reminds me of my scar.."

Ruby looks up at it and gently runs her right hand over it. "I think it looks beautiful.."Ruby blushes realizing that she said that out loud.

Weiss has a small smile and asks: "Y-you really think so?"

Ruby smiles and says: "Yea...I do" A small tear comes out of Weiss's left eye. "thanks.."

Ruby wipes it away and asks: "D-did I do something wrong!?" Ruby starts to panic a bit and Weiss notices this.

"Relax Ruby you didn't do anything wrong..you're just the first person to say that to me.."

"Oh.." She smiles and continues: "Well i'll say it again! It looks beautiful!"

Weiss blushes a bit and says: "And the cloak looks wonderful on you as well!" Ruby giggles a bit.

"T-thank you!" Weiss and Ruby stay in the one armed hug as they walk through Vale, Weiss notices but doesn't say anything, wanting to not ruin the moment.

 **And that's it for chapter 3! It was gonna be longer, I still have more to write from the rp session but i'm getting tired and I wanted to get this chapter out for you guy! I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Lunch

**Welcome to chapter 4! Sorry for the wait! Also the food that Ruby orders, is my fav food hahaha.**

After the duo were walking Ruby stops and says: "Ah here he are!"

"I hope the reservations aren't full."

"Hmmm, it looks like a cozy little place" Ruby unwraps from the hug and walks into the cafe. Weiss follows her in and says: "Yeah, and the place isn't full either"

A waiter walks up to the two and asks: "Hello, is it just the two of you?" Ruby blushes a bit. "Yeah. just us two!'

"Well if you'll just follow me" The waiter walks off further into the restaurant.

"Lets go Weiss!"

The Whiterose pair follow the waiter to a table for two. Ruby walks up and pulls out a chair for Weiss to sit in.

"Shouldn't I be doing that, with you being the team leader and all?"

"Ah it's fine! Only for you though, not Yang or Blake! Ruby giggles a bit and then suddenly stops and says: "Oh...that reminds me...I was going to call them earlier.."

"Thanks I guess? And yeah, I wounder what they're up to.."

"That's why..." Ruby blushes then continues: "I ran out of the bathroom..."

Weiss sits down and Ruby pushes her chair in before she goes and sits in her chair. Weiss blushes a bit. "I forgot all about that.."

Ruby mumbles out "I didn't..."

"What was that?"

"Hmm what, nothing at all!"

Weiss is a bit suspicious but she disregards it. "Alright"

 _"Oh thank god, that would be embarrassing to have to tell her that"_

At this moment the waiter comes up and Weiss mumbles: "About time" Ruby glares at her a bit and the waiter says: "Sorry about the wait, we're a little short staffed, so what can I get you guys to drink?" She looks to Ruby first

"I will have...hmmm.. Doctor Pepper!"

The waiter writes it down and looks at Weiss.

"Do you by chance have any ice tea?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we just ran out...it may be a little bit before we make more, is there anything else you would like?"

Weiss tries to put on a fake smile but Ruby sees right through it. "I'll take a coffee then"

The waiter writes it down. "Okay, i'll be right back with those!" The waiter then turns and walks back into the kitchen.

As soon as the waiter is gone, Ruby grabs Weiss's hand. "Hey...come on it's not his fault."

"Yeah yeah I know, hence why I didn't act on it."

Ruby smiles and says "Good...thank you. You are changing for the better"

Weiss looks at Ruby. "Changing? How was I before?"

"...oh nothing!" Ruby quickly pulls her hand back and puts her menu in front of her face"

"No" Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's menu and pushes onto the table. "Tell me!"

Ruby sighs. "You were..." Ruby looks away from Weiss. "..really mean.."

"May you give an example?"

"Well...you said um...that you would never work in a team lead by me.." Ruby looks sad as she says this.

"Okay...point proven... But I now realize you have strong leadership skills and i'm willing to do anything to be your best teammate!'

"I know you are.." Ruby looks back at Weiss. "...and that's why i'm saying you've changed!"

"For the better it seems like...now that I look back..I may have been slightly...mean"

"Definitely for the better! You were kinda mean..yes.." As Ruby says the the waiter walks up and hands us our drinks. "here you guys are, are you ready to order?"

The waiter looks to Weiss first this time. "Yes, I would like the Club sandwich please."

"Okay" The waiter writes it down and turns to Ruby. "and for you?"

"Hmm how about...the..chicken tenders please!"

"Of course"The waiter writes down Ruby's order and says: "Those will be out soon" He turns and walks back to the kitchen.

"Mmm I hope they hurry" As Ruby says this her stomach growls. Weiss laughs a bit at this and Ruby blushes. "Stupid stomach..."

"Can't help it if you're hungry, so don't sweat it Ruby"

"Yea I know...so um do you have...I don't know...any plans today?"

Weiss pauses for a second and then says: "Actually let me look on my scroll to see if I do or not"

"Oh" Ruby looks worried as Weiss just keeps looking through her scroll.

"Hmmmmmm"

Ruby starts shaking her leg without realizing it. Weiss notices it though and asks: "Ruby are you alright?"

"H-huh? Y-yea i'm fine"

"You sure? You seem to be shaking a lot"

Ruby realizes what she is doing and she stops. "S-sorry, i'm just hungry" She lies.

"Yeah with that growl of yours i'd be surprised if you weren't"

"Ha ha...so a-are you busy today?"

"Tomorrow it seems like it...but for today i'm free it seems.."

"YAY! I umm...mean uh yay!"

Weiss raises eyebrow and asks: "Don't you have assignments since you're team leader and all?"

"Nope, I finished them last night!" Ruby says this proudly.

"Really? That's surprising.."

"Not really, ever since you started helping me with studying, you keep pushing me to be better and well...i'm trying to be!"

"And i'll keep being the best teammate you'll ever have!"

Ruby smiles. "Awesome! So...would you.." Ruby blushes a bit "...like to go to the movies today? We don't have anything to do today.."

"You want to waste time on a movie? Shouldn't we be practicing and studying to be better huntresses?"

"oh..." Ruby looks down a little bit them continues "Hmm..we have been working really hard though recently, we deserve a break Weiss!"

Weiss pauses to think and Ruby just sits there and smiles brightly. Weiss looks back at Ruby and says "Well.. a movie wouldn't hurt.."

"YAY!" Everyone in the restaurant looks at Ruby. "S-sorry, I mean yay"

Weiss looks a little embarrassed and asks: "So...did you have any movies in mind?"

Ruby blushes and then says "Umm...I d-don't know..."

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "You want to go to the movies but you don't know what movie you want to watch?" Ruby rubs her arm and mumbles out "I didn't think i'd get this far...um there is that new monster movie.."

"Dull, next"

"Um..t-there is that romantic comedy.."

"Ruby Rose into a romantic comedy? Now that's a first"

Ruby blushes. "W-well I don't see you coming up with any i-ideas!"

"Hmm I for one would love to see something touching"

"We can do that Weiss!"

"Hmph you sure? You don't want to go watch something action packed so you don't get to bored?"

"N-no it's fine we can go see what you want to!" As Ruby says this the waiter comes up with there food. "here you guys go, sorry for the wait." As soon as he sets the food down, Ruby and Weiss start to dig in.

 **Okay so i'm gonna call it there...don't know if that counts as a cliff hanger or not...anyway expect some fluff next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Crash and Burn

**Helllooo everyone, welcome to chapter 5! Sorry for the wait i was busy with college stuff. I can't remember if I've said this or not, but I play Ruby and my friend, she plays Weiss. Also, our characters may seem OOC at times, but oh well, it makes the story better in my opinion. Lets get to it!**

As the two are eating Weiss says: "Well i'll watch any movie as long as it's not another one of those horror movies!"

"Yea that's true...I can't believe Yang made us all watch that..." Ruby shivers as she says this.

"Especially that movie...The Vale Chainsaw Massacre..." Weiss shivers a bit as well.

"And all that gore..." Ruby's eyes widen a bit before she continues. "I can't believe she thought that that would be a good idea."

"Lets agree to never have Yang pick the movies ever again."

"Yea I can agree with that...Oh I should call her! I forgot about that, that's why I needed my scroll this morning!"

"Yeah...that... Well you should call her now."

Ruby blushes as see recalls the events that happened earlier that morning. "agreed" Ruby pulls out her scroll and dials Yang. After a few moments the call goes to voicemail. "huh that's weird... it went to voicemail...oh well." Ruby shrugs and she continues to eat her food.

Weiss finishes her meal and says: "Well that was quite the meal."

"Yup! i'm almost done" Ruby tries to eat her food very quickly.

"You dolt, if you start choking I won't take it serious like I did last time!"

Ruby slows her eating and says: "S-sorry"

Weiss proceeds to finish her drink as she waits for Ruby to finish eating.

Ruby takes one last bite of her food. "Ah, that was very good."

"Very good indeed."

Ruby stands up and asks: "You almost ready?"

Weiss stands as well and says: "Ready!"

"Alright i'll pay for the for it!" Ruby immediately pays for their food before Weiss has a chance to intervene.

"You didn't have to..I could've paid for it."

"I know!" Ruby smiles as they both walk out of the restaurant. "But I wanted to."

A small smile appears on Weiss's face.

"Right...but the closest movie theater is miles away...butttt" Weiss raises Mythresnar. "I can use my glyphs to get us over there quickly."

"Oooh, nice thinking!" Ruby smiles a bit.

Weiss starts to activate her glyphs. "Okay should be good to go but um.." She pauses a bit. "You...might have to hold onto me so you won't fall off."

Ruby blushes. "O-okay that's...fine"

Weiss steps on her glyph and turns to Ruby and says "Well when you're ready.."

Ruby steps up onto the glyph and wraps her arms around Weiss's waist. "R-ready whenever you are..."

Weiss blushes a bit. "O-okay, here we go." The duo take off on the glyph, flying through Vale. Ruby gets really excited and goes to scream "This is AWES-" As Ruby says this a bug flies into her mouth causing her to start choking. Weiss hears Ruby start to cough and asks: "Ruby!?" As Ruby is choking she starts to slipping off of Weiss.

Weiss notices Ruby starting to lose her grip so she turns around to look at Ruby. "Hey Ruby, you're starting to lose your gr-" The duo slam right into a pole and they both go flying off the glyph.

As Ruby lands she stops choking and sees Weiss laying on the ground. "WEISS!" Weiss just lays on the floor groaning in pain. Ruby sees this and gets up then runs over to her. "WEISS?!"

Weiss tries to lift herself up but she cries out in pain. Ruby kneels down to her and asks: "Weiss, what's wrong?"

Weiss looks at her left arm and responds: "My arm...I think it's fractured."

"Oh god, i'm so sorry!" Ruby grabs Weiss's right hand and gives it a squeeze.

Weiss lets go of Ruby's hand. "Ruby! Why were you choking!? You started to lose your grip and that's what caused this!" Weiss weakly lifts her left arm.

Ruby looks down a bit. "A...bug flew in my mouth.."

"A bug!? You dunce!"

Ruby looks really sad and says: "I'm s-sorry...I was just enjoying the ride.."

Weiss notices how hard Ruby is taking it. "You...just had me...worried Ruby." _"I didn't know I cared for her that much..."_ Weiss thinks.

"You..have me worried too Weiss...we should get back to Beacon.." Ruby stands up and helps Weiss stand as well.

"Thanks.."

"We uh, can always go to the movies later." Ruby develops a small smile as she says this.

Weiss gives Ruby a dead stare.

"I don't mean later today!" Ruby waves her hands around.

Weiss shakes her head and says: "I don't think i'll be able to do half of my activities anymore with this.." Weiss weakly lifts her arm again.

Ruby looks really sad. "Weiss...i'm so sorry..whatever you need help with, i'll be there!"

"Well if you really want to help, lets get going to Beacon, instead of us just standing around...talking, so they can see what's wrong with my arm."

"Of course! Do you need me to carry anything?"

"Yea my bag"

"Okay Weissy!" Ruby picks up Weiss's bag.

"Thanks.."

"It's the least I could do, now lets get going, we need to get that looked at as soon as possible."

"Right"

"Come on..." The two start walking back to Beacon making some small talk here and there.

Weiss thinks: " _This is the first time this has happened to me, getting distracted like that..."_

"Hey...are you there...you look...distracted."

Weiss snaps out of her thoughts. "Hmm? it's nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course i'm sure!"

"Okay..." Ruby thinks: " _Something is definitely wrong...she probably blames me...hell I blame me."_

"Well we're almost there."

"...yea...sorry again Weiss."

Weiss pauses a bit. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yea... i'll be more careful..."

The white and red pair walk into Beacon and head straight for the medical wing. As they get there they walk up to the front desk and a Doctor asks: "Good evening, how may I help you two?"

"Um hi...my partner here...injured her arm, we think it may be fractured.."

The doctor looks a little worried. "Oh no...we'll take a look at that right away." The doctor gestures for us to follow him. "Right this way miss."

"Thank yo-" As Ruby is saying this her scroll goes off. "I'll join you in a second, let me take this." Ruby picks up her scroll. "Oh hey Yang wh-...oh...really...without us...oh that makes sense...well I guess i'll see you two in about a day...oh tomorrow, okay...well love you, be safe!"

As Ruby talks on her scroll the doctor brings Weiss into an examination room. "May I ask how this happened miss?

Weiss replies with an annoyed face. "It's a long story..."

Ruby rejoins the two. "Hey sorry about that."

Weiss looks a little concerned. "Who was that?"

"It was Yang, it seems Ozpin needed her and Blake to go on a Search and Destroy mission asap."

"Hmm must have been an emergency"

"Exactly what Yang said! They should be back tomorrow either early or late afternoon." Ruby points to Weiss's arm and asks: "So, what's going on with that?"

The doctor examining Weiss's arm says: "Her arm is definitely fractured judging by the swelling in her wrist as well as bruising in her upper arm... Must've been a big impact to have your arm like this."

Ruby laughs nervously . "hahahaha...yea"

The doctor continues: "Well in any case this will take a month to fully heal, however for now your arm will need to be put in a cast to avoid further injury."

Weiss huffs and asks: "Ugh that long?!"

"If it matter miss, you would only have the cast on for two weeks, maybe less depending on how good your aura is."

Ruby looks at Weiss. "Oh...wow...that's a long...time...Weiss, i'm really sorry!"

Weiss looks down a bit. "Let's just get the cast on already..."

The doctor starts to leave the room. "Right away, i'll get a nurse to come give you the cast while I right up some medication." The doctor then leaves the room.

Ruby walks up to Weiss and places a hand on her Right shoulder. "Weiss...i'm so sorry"

Weiss watches as the doctor leaves the room and the looks at Ruby's hand on her shoulder. "Ruby...do you know why this happened?"

"Because...i wasn't thinking..."

"It's because I was worried about you. I noticed you losing your grip and you could have fallen off and ended up with a worse injury then me."

"Oh...I...I didn't know.."

"Well i'm supposed to be the best teammate remember?"

"Oh...yea" Ruby takes her hand off Weiss's shoulder. "Again..i'm really sorry"

"Ruby stop apologizing."

"Right...it's just.." _"TELL HER NOW DAMN IT!"_ "Weiss...I lo-"

The nurse walks into the room. "Alright miss Schnee, if you just gently put your injured arm on the table here, I can put the cast on."

"Oh okay" Weiss painfully lifts her arm and sets it on the table.

"Thank you" The nurse goes about her business putting the cast on.

Ruby grabs Weiss's right hand and gives it a squeeze. Weiss notices this but doesn't say anything. The nurse speaks up startling Ruby a bit. "Almost finished here"

Ruby being Ruby asks: "Nurse...is there anyway we can speed up her recovery?"

The nurse pauses a bit before she says: "Well actually...We are testing this new aura enhancer that helps heal the injury very quickly... However.. The side effects are unclear and it is very costly"

Weiss's face lightens up immediately. "I'l take it!"

Ruby looks a little concerned. "Weiss...are you sure?"

"It beats having this cast on. Nurse what are the side effects you've seen so far?

"From what we can gather it's completely random from having no side effects to another medical problem, we can't really tell, only a handful of people have used it."

Ruby asks: "Can...she die from it?"

"We have yet to see any fatal casualties resulting from taking the medicine."

Ruby breaths a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Weiss speaks back up. "So i'll take them."

"Okay nurse is there like a certain time she has to take them or..."

"It would be best if she takes it before sleeping."

"Alright, i'll make sure she takes it!" Ruby does a salute.

"Alright then, just take this slip to the doctor that brought you in here and he'll give you the medicine."

"Okay...should she take some pain medication?" Ruby looks over at Weiss as she says this.

"Normally, but with this medicine you wouldn't need it."

"Oh okay..that's good. Well are we all set here? It's kinda getting late, took us a while to get back to Beacon."

"Yep like I said just take this slip to the Doctor." The nurse hands Ruby the slip.

Weiss stands up. "Thank you nurse.

Ruby takes the slip. "Thank you very much! Come on Weissy!" Ruby opens the door and holds it open for Weiss.

"Thanks" The two walk up to the doctor and Ruby hands him the slip, he looks at the two weirdly and hands them a bag without a word then he walks off.

"That was...weird.. oh well lets get going Weiss!"

"Yes lets, don't forget the bag"

"Oh right!" Ruby grabs the bag and the partners start walking back to their dorm.

As they get close to there dorm Weiss looks over at Ruby. "Ruby open the bag for me."

"Um okay.." Ruby opens up the bag as they walk. Weiss reaches in and grabs the bottle.

"Damn, I was hoping it would be pills but it's a liquid type of medicine... Well open the bottle for me!"

Ruby jumps a bit at Weiss's sudden burst. "Jeez okay Ice Queen." Ruby opens the bottle and hands it back to Weiss. Weiss smiles innocently. "Thank you" She then starts to chug the medicine.

"Hey be careful, make sure you only take as much as you need.".

Weiss stops drinking, she coughs a bit. "The taste" She then shivers.

Ruby takes the bottle back and puts the top back on. "Oh well I think it's a good trade off, oh here we are!" Ruby opens the door to the dorm and waits for Weiss to walk through.

As Weiss walks in, Ruby accidentally hits her ass. "Oops s-sorry Weiss!"

Weiss's mouth is hanging open. "Did...did you just hit my butt?"

"I-it was an accident I swear!" Ruby starts to blush.

Weiss mumbles "An accident.." Weiss looks around the room then smirks. "Hey Ruby...can you pick up those books for me?"

"Um s-sure.." Ruby walks over to the stack of books by the foot of their bunk bed. "These?"

"Yea...I need them to erm..study.."

"Oh okay" Ruby bends over to pick up the books, she stays bent over and asks: "Where do you want them?"

"Hmmmmm" Weiss slaps Ruby's ass. "Oops, my bad"

Ruby yelps and stands up, a blush clear on her face. "H-hey!"

"I'm sorrryyyy, I guess this medicine is making me sleeeeepy..." Weiss giggles a bit.

"Oh...okay.." Ruby bends back over. "So where did you need these?"

Weiss falls right on top of Ruby knocking them both to to the ground, Weiss laying on top of Ruby. "Right here..."

"Ahh"

Weiss laughs a bit. "I'm so sorryyyy, guess I really am dozy.."

"Um Weiss...you're squeezing my butt.."

"Oh that's what that was?" Weiss giggles a little. "Sorry Ruby" Weiss tries to stand.

"Woe your arm!" Ruby immediately scoots out from under Weiss and helps her stand. "Are you okay?"

"..thanks...Ruby.." Weiss's eyes start to slowly close.

"Hey lets get you to bed" Ruby gently guides Weiss to her bed and sits her down.

"Ruby...you...you're so..." Weiss's eyes close.

"Hehe Weiss..." Ruby gently lays her down and tucks her in. "Well I guess I should go get ready for bed.." Ruby goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change.

When Ruby comes out she hears Weiss breathing softly and looks at her. "I wish..I wish I could just tell you.."

Ruby walks up to Weiss and brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful.." Ruby sighs then hops up into her own bed. "Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight."

Ruby closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep.

 **Well there we go! We got some Whiterose fluff and setting some stuff up for next time! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6 It's Not A Date!

**Hellllooo everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! In this chapter we have a little bit of lemon...I think it would count hahahaha, and some dark themes, so here we go!**

In the dead of night Weiss slowly starts to open her eyes. _"What time is it...and what happened.."_

As she is laying there she hears whimpering. "N-no...please don't go..."

Weiss hears this and thinks: _"What was that?"_

The bunk above her starts to sway as Ruby tosses and turns in it. All of a sudden Ruby screams out. "NO PLEASE DON'T GO!"

Weiss's eyes go wide. "Ruby!?" Weiss immediately gets out of bed and stands on it so she can look at Ruby.

"M-mom...please stay..."

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm. "Ruby?"

"N-no...please...don't leave me.."

Weiss starts shaking Ruby. "Ruby!"

"P-please...don't leave..

 _"Is she talking to me?"_ Weiss thinks. "Ruby Wake Up Now!"

Ruby grabs onto Weiss's arm and holds it. "Please...don't go.."

Weiss hops up onto Ruby's bed. "I'm not going anywhere" Weiss starts to comfort Ruby. "not going anywhere Ruby."

Ruby grabs on to Weiss and holds her tightly. Please...just stay.."

Weiss feels a little awkward but she embraces it. "I'll stay..." Weiss starts to hold onto Ruby awkwardly.

Tears start to stream down Ruby's face. "Don't...go...not again.."

Weiss starts to hug Ruby. "Snap out of it Ruby.."

"Just...don't...leave.." Ruby stops whimpering and starts to calm down a bit. Weiss continues to hold Ruby and notices she started to calm down. "Ruby?"

Ruby snores a little. Weiss notices her snore and thinks: " _Was she having a nightmare?"_

Ruby holds Weiss tighter and mumbles: "So...soft.."

Weiss blushes and Ruby snores again.

 _"I'm very confused now...guess i'll just.."_ Weiss tries to get up but as she does this Ruby holds her tighter. "No...don't go."

Weiss stops moving and thinks: " _Welp.. i'm stuck here...and it..well it isn't bad so i'll just sleep here.."_

"Mmmmm.." Ruby snores yet again. Weiss laughs a bit at this and closes her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Ruby slowly wakes up. "Mmm cookies...mmm...something..soft.." Ruby's eyes snap open. AGH!

Weiss groans and moves a bit.

"Um...Weiss...what are you doing...in my bed.." Ruby then mumbles:"Not that I mind.."

Weiss eyes shoot open. "I..umm I wa- wait, do you remember anything from last night?"

"Well I remember you... falling on me..and squeezing my..butt." Ruby blushes as she says this.

"W-what!?" Weiss blushes as well. "N-no I didn't! And I meant later on in the night!"

"You definitely did...and what do you mean later on? I tucked you in and then I climbed into bed and went to sleep."

"You tucked me in? But that's not the point, do you remember anything else?"

"Um no...should I?"

Weiss looks concerned and thinks: _"She doesn't even remember..should I tell her"_

Ruby sees Weiss looking concerned and asks: "Weiss...did something happen?"

"You...You had a nightmare of sorts.. Saying you didn't want to be left alone.. You were crying in your sleep as well.."

Ruby's eyes widen a bit. "I...I did? No...I haven't them since I was little and mom jus- it doesn't matter...are you sure I had them?"

"It's the reason why i'm in your bed... you were holding on to me saying...you didn't want to be left...again"

Ruby starts to tear up a bit. "I'm...s-sorry I didn't mean to put you through that... Y-yang usually was there for me...thank you" Ruby starts to hold Weiss's hand and Weiss looks at her sympathetically.

"It's okay Ruby... I'm just glad you're okay now.."

"Umm...d-did I say anything else?"

Weiss pauses and thinks: " _Should I tell her she talked about her mother?"_

"Please...if there's anything else...I need to know...I haven't had a night terror in a while and I need to know what caused it.."

"You...were calling out to your mother.."

"Oh..."

Weiss looks at Ruby. "I'm sorry Ruby.."

"N-no... it's not your fault'''t-thank you..for staying with me"

"Of course"

"So...we should probably get up now.."

Weiss face is a little red. "R-right!" Weiss hops off the bed and Ruby follows.

"So...you don't remember slapping my butt last night?"

Weiss stops in her tracks. "What!? Ruby you perv! I would never do anything like that!"

Ruby giggles a bit. "Hey i'm not the one that had me pick up books because "she needed them to study" just so someone could look at my butt!"

Weiss face turns red. "You dolt, I don't remember any of this!" Weiss crosses her arms and turns away.

"Welllllll, I guess i'll just have to jog your memory!" Ruby walks behind Weiss and slaps her ass. "Whoops, sorry i'm just trying to get to the bathroom"

"Agh! Ruby you-!" Weiss grabs Ruby and gently forces her, face first, into a wall.

Ruby blushes a deep red and asks: "W-weiss?"

"You should have thought before you smacked my butt..." Weiss starts blushing almost as red a Ruby. "Now... I get revenge.." Weiss slaps Ruby's ass twice as hard as Ruby did to her.

Ruby yelps a bit at the contact. "H-h-hey n-no f-fair!"

"Learned your lesson?"

"...n-no?"

"Well..." Weiss lets go of Ruby and steps away."I got my sweet revenge, all I care about." Weiss starts smiling innocently.

Ruby turns around and looks at Weiss, her face looking like her cloak. "I n-need to b-brush my t-teeth!" Ruby zips off into the bathroom.

Weiss watches Ruby go into the bathroom and she thinks: _"Oh my god, what just got into me... I've never done anything like that before"_

Ruby walks up to the sink and starts to think: _"Calm down Ruby...all that happened was you touched her butt...and she touched yours...I don't know what came over me..."_ Ruby splashes some water on her face and starts to brush her teeth.

 _"I should go apologize to Ruby, that was not very appropriate of me...actually I don't even know what she'll think of me now...i'm supposed to be a good teammate not a bad one!"_ Weiss facepalms herself.

 _"I...I should tell her how I feel...oh I know! I'll invite her to the movies and afterwords i'll tell her!"_ Ruby finishes brushing her teeth and walks back out. "Hey Weiss...listen...I ...feel bad for hurting your arm yesterday...so in order to make up for it...i'm going to take you to the movies!" Ruby smiles brightly, a new blush clearly forming on her face.

Weiss looks away to try and hide her still blushing face from Ruby. "I um...i'm sorry Ruby but I have to um..I have to attend a meeting!" _"I need a moment to be alone to get better control of myself."_

"Nope, not letting you say no! Now get dressed!"

"I have to go to this meeting Ruby, it's important."

"Come on Weiss..." Ruby starts to get a little sad thinking her plan is failing. "It's like a two hour movie..if that, and the Yang and Blake should be back when get back."

"Fine...and besides.." Weiss starts to take her cast off.

"Woe, you can't take that off yet!" Ruby walks over to Weiss.

Weiss puts her hand up in a stopping gesture. "Ruby trust me" Weiss proceeds to take the cast off.

"Weiss...are you sure that's okay? I know you're taking that medicine but still..."

Weiss rips the cast off. "Yes i'm sure...because look.." Weiss shows her left arm to Ruby, the swelling faded so the only thing you can see is a little bruising. "I can move my left arm it just feels sore is all."

"Still..." Ruby gently grabs Weiss's arm and slowly runs her fingers over it. "Just take it easy.

Weiss looks at Ruby. "That tickles a bit Ruby...and well i just didn't want to wear a cast to the movies."

"Sorry.." Ruby takes her hand away from Weiss's arm. "Yea I understand...well we should probably get dressed...no peeking this time!" Ruby points her finger at Weiss.

Weiss blushes a bit and says: "Should say the same to you dolt."

"Hehehe...yea.." Ruby walks behind Weiss towards the dresser as she does this she looks behind her and stares at Weiss's ass hoping that Weiss doesn't notice. Weiss not realizing that Ruby is watching starts to take off her pants. Ruby being Ruby, continues to stare and starts to blush again.

Weiss looks behind her and catches Ruby staring. "Ruby! You perv!"

"S-sorry!" Ruby immediately turns around and starts to look for clothes.

"I'm going to the bathroom you...you peeper!" Weiss grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom.

Ruby starts quietly talking to herself. "Great job Ruby.." Ruby starts to undress herself. "Ask a girl to the movies and then stare at her as she undresses."

Meanwhile Weiss is in the bathroom finishing getting undressed. _"Ruby watching me undress...two times now! i'm starting to think she likes it...never took her as the type.."_

"And now she probably thinks i'm some pervert...huh..maybe I am.." Ruby starts to get dressed in her normal outfit and of course her cloak.

Weiss also starts to dress. _"She such a pervert"_ Weiss laughs a bit at this new revelation.

"She'll never like me if I keep doing this...stupid Ruby...and stop talking to yourself."

Ruby finishes getting dressed as she hears a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey are you finished dressing yet peep girl?"

"Yea i'm finished...and i'm not a peep girl!"

"Weiss walks out of the bathroom. "Whatever you say pervert" Weiss smirks a bit but Ruby doesn't notice.

Ruby looks over at Weiss. "I'm n-not a pervert!"

"Mhm sure" Weiss says this sarcastically.

"I'm not!"

"Let's go before you take another look at me changing you perv!"

Ruby pouts a bit. "I'll make you pay for your own ticket!"

"Oh do I need to take my shirt off for you to pay for my ticket hmm?" Weiss laughs a bit as she says this. "Let's go you dunce."

"Ha ha ha ha, so funny Ice Queen!" Ruby walks to the door and holds it open for Weiss.

"Thanks but i'm still not changing in front of you!" Weiss walks out but as she does Ruby, her and her luck with people, accidentally hits Weiss's ass...once again.

"Uhh..."

Weiss give Ruby a death stare. "Do you want me to do to you, what I did earlier, in public Ruby?"

"..ye-no! No, i don't...I swear that was an accident!" Ruby blushes some more.

"Mmmmmm, then after you Ruby"

"Yea..okay, come on I don't know when the movie starts.."

"Well then.." As Ruby walks ahead of Weiss, Weiss smacks Ruby's ass. "Better get going then."

Ruby jumps a bit and then blushes. "H-hey...yea you're right, lets go Weissy!"

* * *

As the two girls walk to the Bullhead Weiss asks: "Any movie you have in mind?"

"Um I thought we were gonna go see that romantic one..."

"So you are into romantic movies...I'm completely shocked"

"Excuse me, we all have our guilty pleasures!"

"And I also assume that peeking at people dress is one as well?"

Ruby glares at Weiss a bit and then says sarcastically: "Of course!" All though, she wishes it could actually be sarcasm.

Weiss raises an eyebrow and sarcastically says: "Ruby Rose the peeping and romantic type of girl."

"Ha ha, if I didn't know any better I would think you wanted me to watch.."

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you"

"Hmmmm, maybe.." Ruby smirks and steps onto the Bullhead before Weiss can reply.

Weiss stands there with her mouth open until Ruby calling her onto the Bullhead snaps her out of it. Weiss walks onto the Bullhead and the duo sit down.

Ruby pulls out her scroll. "Hmm, i'm looking for movie time an- oh my god...we didn't eat breakfast."

"Hmm you're right, we forgot all about breakfast."

Ruby pouts a bit. "How could we forget all about breakfast...I LOVE breakfast."

Weiss mumbles: "Well from this morning...who wouldn't forget about breakfast."

"What was that Weiss?"

"I said I doubt we'll find any cafes near us."

"Oh...well maybe fast food?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on! Hotdog Queen is amazing!"

"Half the fast foods actual food is containment and worse, i've seen faunas working most of the fast food places. If they see me ordering no doubt they will put the absolute worst in my food!"

"well then I would order for you!"

"No, I refuse to eat any filth."

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" The Bullhead starts to take off heading for Vale. "Well we have a little while before we land so we can decide what to eat!"

"As long as it's not fast food.."

"Hmmmmm maybe." Ruby giggles a bit then yawns. "I'm still a little tired..."

"I'm not! Always got to refresh before heading out!"

"...uh...huh.." Ruby lays her head on Weiss's shoulder and starts to snore softly. Weiss looks a little annoyed but lets Ruby sleep.

* * *

As the Bullhead sets down Ruby jumps awake. "I wasn't sleeping!"

"Then explain the drooling." Weiss says this in annoyed voice, and shows Ruby the drool on her shoulder.

Ruby looks really embarrassed. "Oh god Weiss i'm so sorry!"

Weiss get up and walks off the ship annoyed.

"Weiss wait!" Ruby gets up and follows Weiss out of the ship.

Weiss keeps walking for a bit before she sees a crime scene and stops in her tracks.

"Weiss wa-" Ruby didn't notice Weiss stopped and she bumped into her. "S-sorry."

Weiss doesn't even acknowledge Ruby and just keeps looking at the crime scene.

What is i-" Ruby looks over at the scene. It shows an armored vehicle, with a Schnee Dust Company logo on it, in a massive wreck. The two girls also hear some police officers talking.

"A heist was clearly planned out for this, the truck has been completely looted as for the guards... we haven't found their bodies yet."

Weiss slowly looks away. Ruby notices this and grabs her right arm. "Weiss...i'm so sorry.."

"Lets just go" Weiss says this very darkly.

Ruby pulls Weiss into a hug, and Weiss just looks down.

Ruby releases Weiss from the hug and stares into her eyes. "It's not your fault Weiss"

Weiss nods a bit. "Yes I know...I know..lets just go before we miss that movie.."

"Yea...we can always grab food at the theater!" Ruby purposefully takes Weiss's hand in her own as they walk.

"Right.."

* * *

As the two girls get closer to the theater, they make some small talk.

"So Weiss...why do you think Yang and Blake were called in so quickly?"

"Probably had to do an attack to prevent a major threat."

"Yea...I hope that they're okay..."

Weiss nods. "Hope so too."

"so...I hope I didn't freak you out to much last night.."

"It's fine Ruby..." Weiss starts to think: _"But to have nightmares like that...What happened to you Ruby.."_

"Yang was usually there for me...not so much my dad...but um yeah, thank you again."

"Don't mention it.." " _Maybe I should ask her about it..but now isn't a good time"_

"Hey look we're here! Oooh let's get nachos!"

"Nachos wouldn't hurt"

"Yay, we can um share...if you'd like?"

"Sure, i'd be fine with that Ruby!

"Awesome!" The two girls walk up to the ticket booth. "Um can we get two tickets for the 10:00 showing?"

The clerk looks at them and smiles. "Of course, the tickets will be...$15 miss.

Ruby pulls out her wallet and hands him $15. "here you go."

The clerk takes the money and hands them the tickets. "Here you go."

As the Whiterose pair walks off they hear the clerk say "Have fun on your date!"

Weiss blushes. "Date!?"

Ruby blushes as well. "W-whatttttt it's not...a d-date.."

"The nerve of that cashier!"

"Y-yea...totally.."

"Don't you get any funny ideas!"

Ruby looks a little shocked, thinking Weiss had picked up on her plan. "W-what?"

Weiss just sighs. "Never mind, lets just go get food."

"Um yea...let's go get nachos!"

They both walk up to the food stand and Weiss just stands there looking around.

"Um may we get a thing of nachos please?" Ruby looks at Weiss. "You want anything else?"

"No nothing else."

Ruby turns back to the cashier. "Okay so just the nachos...and a small doctor pepper."

The cashier puts in the order. "Alright, your total comes out to...$7.67."

"Here you go" Ruby pays for the food.

"Alrighty here you are." The cashier hands the food to Ruby. "Enjoy your movie!"

"Thanks, you too!" The two tart walking for their theater. "Wait...did I just say 'You too'?"

Weiss laughs a bit. "Yes you did."

Ruby groans. "Curse my social awkwardness."

Weiss has smile on it and she thinks: _That's what makes you so cute."_

"Hey Weiss...you have this look on your face...is that.." Ruby gasps. "...is that a smile?" Ruby starts to giggle.

Weiss notices she was smiling and snaps out of her thought. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about !"

 **Phew alright, that was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed, again our characters are OOC, but I think that makes it better! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 I Need To Tell You

**Helllloooo welcome to chapter 7. Can I just say the hardest thing about writing is coming up with chapter names...it sucks. This chapter...this has been a long time coming, so I hope you enjoy! Anyway, lets get to it.**

The two girls walk into their theater. Ruby looks around a bit before she states: "Oh let's get a set near the top!" After Ruby says this she starts running up the stairs.

"Hope the seats aren't dirty." Weiss starts following Ruby up the steps.

"If they are, you can just sit on my lap" As Ruby says this, she turns around and gives Weiss a wink.

Weiss blushes a bit and awkwardly states: "Rather sit on the floor then sit on you."

"That's not what happened last night!" Before Weiss gets a chance to respond Ruby gets to the second row from the top. "Ah here's good, lets go to the middle of the row." Ruby walks to the middle of the row and sits down.

Weiss just mumbles and follows Ruby, then sits next to her.

"Ah the previews are just starting!" As the previews plays, Ruby holds the box of nachos in front of Weiss and whispers: "Here eat some nachos."

"I dislike nachos." Weiss whispers back.

"I thought you said they were fine!" Ruby starts whispering loudly. "That's why I got them...I don't really like nachos, I got them for you."

Weiss starts whispering loudly as well. "Well I said it was fine so you can get them for yourself, because I thought you liked nachos!"

Ruby doesn't even whisper. "Well this is a dilemma!"

"Well who's fault was it to order nachos in the first place!" Weiss starts talking a bit loudly.

"YOU WANTED THEM!" Ruby flinches a bit. "Sorry everyone." Ruby starts to whisper again. "I ordered them because you said you wanted them.

"I JUST SAID THEY WERE FINE!" Everyone in the theater starts looking at Weiss and Ruby.

"You know what...I'll just go get us some popcorn" Ruby stands up and starts to walk out. Weiss starts to slowly sink into her seat, because everyone in the theater is still looking at them. "I'll be right back." Ruby walks out and goes to grab some popcorn, and the crowd slowly starts to look back to the screen.

* * *

Ruby returns as the final preview starts to play. "Here is this good?" Ruby sits back in her seat.

"Better than nachos."

"Yeah...here please have some." Weiss reaches into the box and grabs some popcorn and starts to eat it. Ruby smiles at this and then grabs some popcorn as well. "...so... i'm really excited to watch this!" Ruby starts to bounce in her seat a bit.

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "For a romantic movie?"

"M-maybe..." Ruby mumbles: "It's supposed to be a situation like ours.."

"Situation?"

Ruby blushes realizing that Weiss heard her. "w-w-whattttt?"

"You said a situation like ours"

"Oh look the movies starting!" Ruby looks at the screen and thinks : _"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that out loud!"_

"No wait what do you mean b-" Weiss gets hushed by the person next to her.

Ruby giggles a bit at this and then her scroll starts ringing. "Oh i'm so sorry!" Ruby fumbles in her pocket trying to shut her scroll off. She manages to do it, but she didn't get a chance to look at who was calling.

Weiss finishes arguing with the person next to her. "You imbecile."

"Weiss hush!"

"Don't you get me started!" Weiss starts to calm down a bit.

Ruby puts her hand on Weiss's and whispers: "Sorry, I just think we've already disturbed these people enough."

Weiss pauses for a second. "Yeah you're right."

"Oooh there's the main character!" Ruby points to a girl looking about 15-16.

Weiss looks over at Ruby and asks: "Who was that calling you?"

"Oh...I don't actually know...it probably wasn't important"

Weiss just nods.

"oh oh oh, this is her love interest! They go to school together, but the main girl is scared to tell the other girl how she feels." Ruby starts to lean on Weiss without realizing it.

Weiss feels Ruby lean on her and she starts to blush. "Um Ruby.."

"Yea Weiss?"

"You're um.."

"I'm what?" " _Is...is Weiss gonna tell me what I thinks she's gonna tell me...if so I may scream..."_

"Your leaning on my shoulder"

"Oh..." Ruby leans off of Weiss's shoulder and blushes. "S-sorry..." _"Yea like Weiss would ever think i'm cute...I gotta stop reading Blake's books.."_

Weiss tries her best not to blush. "Ruby...is there something you want to tell me?'

"W-what...n-no, shhh the movie is on.." _"Damn, why can't I just say it!"_

"But-"

"Shh! I want to watch!" _"That was close Ruby... you should have said something.."_

Weiss quits asking and just watches the movie.

* * *

As the credits start to role Ruby looks at Weiss. "That...was...AMAZING!"

Weiss smiles a bit. "It was pretty romantic."

"Yes..it was." _"Now's the time, tell her!"_ Weiss there's something I need to tell you..."

Weiss raises her eyebrow. "Oh, am I going to be interrupted when when I talk like earlier?"

"...sorry about that...I guess...I guess I didn't know how to tell you until now...Weiss I..I li-" As Ruby tries to confess the person next to her stands up, but as they do this they accidentally drop there HUGE sized soda all over poor Ruby. "AGHHHH"

Weiss's mouth just hangs open and she stares at the person who dropped the soda.

"I-I-I...AHHH"

"You imbecile! Look at what you've done!"

"W-Weiss...c-come on...lets just go.."

"What no! Look at what they did to you!"

Ruby looks over her shoulder at the person who spilled their drink, expecting them to be shocked and try to apologize, but what she saw was the person walking down the steps acting as if they hadn't done anything wrong. "That fucking bitch." Ruby's eyes go wide and she covers her mouth. Weiss just sits there in complete shock of what came out of innocent Ruby's mouth. "I-I j-just, the movie, and the n-nachos, and t-the night terrors, and the drink...it just c-came out..i'm sorry."

Weiss finally recovering from her shock says: "Um...it's..alright.."

"Uhh...l-lets just g-go.."

"R-right..."

Ruby stands up and soda begins to pour off her. "...why...right now.."

"Let me get some towels for you"

"No, lets just get back to Beacon..i'd rather get cleaned up before Yang gets back." Ruby starts to walk out of the theater her head hung low in defeat.

Weiss just looks longingly at Ruby as shew walks away. _"If I ever see that person who dumped there soda on my Ruby, i'm gonna turn them into a block of ice...wait...my Ruby? Did I really just think that..."_ Weiss starts to follow Ruby out of the theater.

* * *

As the two walk through Vale, Ruby notices people stare at her. Then she suddenly realizes something. "Oh no my cloak! It's gonna take forever to get the soda off." Ruby starts to frown.

Weiss puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it. I happen to have an expert dry cleaner, that will get rid of all the soda. Your cloak will look brand new!"

Ruby gets a small smile. "Thanks Weiss." Ruby looks at Weiss. "I mean it."

Weiss then does something that was only thought to be a myth. Weiss smiles brightly. "Don't mention it!"

"You should smile more Weiss."

"I do smile! On occasions...that rarely happen...okay maybe I do need to.."

Ruby giggles a bit. "Just maybe."

Weiss just nods and the two keep walking.

"Well we should hurry up, people are staring at me.." Ruby starts to walk a little faster.

Weiss picks up her pace, so she can stay at the same pace as Ruby.

* * *

The Whiterose pair make it back to Beacon and start to get closer to their dorm"Oh man, Yang is gonna be back already. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.."

"She will probably chase down that person who spilled their drink on you."

Ruby laughs. "Yeah you're right...um don't tell her what I said though, please Weiss."

Weiss laughs a bit at this. "Believe me, I think she'll be proud of you."

"No, she'll give me a lecture!" Ruby walks up to the dorm room and opes the door and walks in. Weiss follows her into the room. "Yang, Blake we're back" No response. "Huh...maybe they went to lunch.."

Weiss looks around the room. "Ruby...I don't think anyone has been in here."

Ruby laughs nervously. "N-no...they..they must be up with Professor Ozpin.."

"Lets go talk with him then."

"Um Weiss" Ruby looks at herself. "Remember...I need to go take a shower."

"Okay...you go shower and i'll go talk to Ozpin and see where Yang and Blake are."

"Alright..i'm sure they're just getting lunch...hey...we'll talk when you get back.." Ruby smiles at Weiss and then walks into the bathroom.

"See you then." Weiss walks out of the room to go find Ozpin. _"I hope that they are just getting lunch...i've got a bad feeling...I wonder what Ruby wants to talk about..oh probably what she tried to tell me in the theater."_

Back with Ruby, she turns the shower on and strips off her clothes and then steps in. _"I'm finally gonna tell her."_ Ruby starts to wash all the soda off and continues thinking. _"...I hope she feels the same, otherwise it could ruin everything...no I can't tell her...but she knows something is up with me...I could lie...I can't lie, i'm a terrible liar.."_

* * *

After about 10 minutes Ruby steps out of the shower and dries herself. She then changes into a spare change of clothes she brought in with her. "Well that should have gotten all the syrup off.."

Ruby walks out of the bathroom, with her dirty clothes in hand, and she sees Weiss sitting on Blake's bed, a worried expression on her face. "Hey Weiss...is everything okay?"

"Ruby..I..I have some news about Yang and Blake.."

"Oh cool, where are they? Oooh we could meet them for lunch." Ruby walks over to the hamper and starts putting her dirty clothes in.

Weiss looks sadly at Ruby. "Ruby.."

"Oh wait, I never checked who called me." Ruby reaches into her dirty clothes and pulls out her scroll and opes up the message."

"Ruby I don't think you should-"

"Oh it's from Ozpin...weird.."

Ruby starts to listen to the message from the Headmaster. "Miss Rose, we need you and Miss Schnee immediately, there's been a...complication with your sister and Miss Belladonna's mission. We're sending out a rescue team and I would like you to be on that team. The Bullhead leaves in !0 min, if you're not there...the team will have to leave without you."

Ruby just stands there listing to the message, her face growing sadder with each passing moment. Without warning her scroll drops from her hands as she just stands there.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA, you probably thought that Ruby was going to confess! Also, I just want to say thank you because we now have 15 followers! Well I hope this was a good cliff hanger ending! Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8 Please Stay

**Helllloooo welcome to chapter 8. So here we go, in this chapter we see the after affects of what happened!**

Weiss looks genuinely sad for Ruby. "Ruby..."

"N-no, I have to go help." Ruby grabs a backpack and starts to fill it with extra clothes, ammo, dust etc. "Gotta save them, I still have time."

Weiss looks at the floor then a moment later she looks back at Ruby. "Ruby...they already left...but...they never came back.."

"No...no no no no." Ruby continues to fill her bag. "They haven't left, I can still catch up to them." Ruby grabs her bag and starts heading towards the door.

Weiss gets up from the bed and walks in front of Ruby, and then she puts both hands on Ruby's shoulders. "Ruby stop, they left already!"

"NO! I CAN SAVE HER!" Ruby tries to push past Weiss.

Weiss holds her steady. "How!? They already departed, there's nothing you can do!"

"NO IT"S NOT FAIR!" Ruby starts crying a bit.

Weiss looks sadly at the girl in front of her. "I'm sorry..Ozpin said they're doing their best to try and get them.."

"Weiss...please..." Ruby then falls to her knees

Weiss kneels in front of Ruby. "Look i'm sure they're alright...it's Yang and Blake we're talking about.."

Ruby looks at Weiss with tears in her eyes. "Then they would be here!"

Weiss just looks at Ruby with a sad look on her face.

"I...I can't...if she dies.."

"We don't know that! Until then we should assume that they are both still alive!"

"WHY! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO GO!?" Ruby finally starts to cry. She starts to cry very hard.

"Because they had a Huntress duty to fulfill..Ruby..please get off the floor.." Weiss then lifts Ruby up. Ruby stumbles a bit as Weiss helps her up, then she immediately starts to cry onto Weiss's shoulder. Weiss eyes go a bit wide, but she ends up embracing Ruby. "It's...it's going to be alright...lets get you to a bed." Weiss starts helping Ruby towards Weiss's bed.

"I...I don't k-know what...t-to do...Yang was...she was a-always there for me...and this...t-this one time I wasn't there for her..."

"You can't blame yourself for that! You didn't know about it at the time!" The two get to Weiss's bed and Weiss gently sits Ruby down on it.

Ruby sits there and starts to cry into her hands. "I...I shouldn't have...I should have been there...I-I.."

"Stop...just stop, it's not your fault.." Weiss pauses a bit. "I'll leave you alone...so you can gather yourself together.."

Weiss turns to leave but Ruby grabs her hand and looks at her. "N-no...d-don't leave me too...please.."

Weiss looks a bit sad for Ruby. "Okay...i'll stay.."

"T-thank you...I...I can't lose you too Weiss...if I did...I...I don't know what I would do...I lov- no...I...I can't.." Ruby looks away from Weiss.

Weiss tilts her head a bit. _"What...what did she say...did she say..."_ "Ruby...do...do you...love me?"

"I...I.." Ruby looks at Weiss and slowly nods. Ruby then takes her hand away from Weiss's and looks at the floor. "Go on...t-tell me you h-hate me.."

Weiss slowly puts her hand on Ruby's lap. "Why would I ever say that to you?" _"Does she really love me...does she really think I would hat her for that.."_

"Because i'm in love with you!" Ruby yells this a bit.

Weiss just looks at Ruby expressionless.

"S-see...you hate m-me..." Ruby starts to cry into her hands again.

Weiss slowly pulls Ruby into a hug. "I don't hate you Ruby...i'm just glad you finally admitted it.."

Ruby just sits there as Weiss hugs her. "W-why...so you c-can finally have a r-reason to leave the t-team?"

Weiss is hurt by what Ruby said and you can clearly hear it in her voice. "After everything we've been through? Do you truly think that?!"

"I-I...I don't, i'm s-sorry..."

Weiss releases Ruby from the hug. "Ruby...when I said I will be the best teammate ever, I meant that i'll be here for you.." Weiss puts her hand in Ruby's hand. "...always"

Ruby looks at Weiss. "...w-what do...what do you mean by t-that...s-sorry my m-mind is hurting...from everything g-going on.." Ruby looks sad and tries to wipe some tears away.

Weiss lifts up her free hand and wipes some tears away from Ruby's face. "It means...well.." Weiss pauses for a second. "It means I feel the same way.."

Ruby eyes go wide and she blushes. "Y-you...feel...me?"

Weiss looks awkwardly at Ruby. "About the same way you feel about me dunce!"

"oh...OH, y-you mean.. oh Weiss!" Ruby embraces Weiss in a hug, and Weiss's face goes red. "You...you don't understand how...how happy this makes me! I have to tell Yang abo-...oh.."

"We'll find them Ruby."

"Yea...I know.." Ruby grabs Weiss's hand. "I believe that now."

Weiss looks at her hand in Ruby's and smiles. "good.."

"So um..." Ruby looks Weiss in her eyes. "...w-what...what does this make us?"

Weiss looks back into Ruby's eyes. Weiss leans in, closing her eyes in the process, and starts to kiss Ruby. Ruby closes her eyes and blushes at the feeling of Weiss's lips pressed against her own. Weiss pulls back and asks: "Does that answer your question?"

"...um...n-no?" Ruby tilts her head to the side.

Weiss just stares blankly at Ruby. "It means we're in a relationship you dolt"

"Oh..." Ruby smiles brightly for the first time in hours. "...good"

 **Ahh there we go! They're finally together! Took long enough lol. This will be the second chapter uploaded today! Hopefully i'll post the next one tomorrow or so. Until then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone i'm not dead! I may get back into writing this soon, but it will start to be its own story and not rp haha, so if it starts getting bad that's why!**


End file.
